


Ingrid's Gift

by punky_96



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.COMPLETELY based on Chilly_flame's Illusions and Illuminations.  They are posted on AO3--go read and love them.Ingrid's Gift.  GA.  Callie/Erica.  R.  Erica left Callie and SGH.  Where did she go?  What does she learn?  What will it mean for her relationship with Callie?





	Ingrid's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, go read all of Chilly_flame, but if you are liking this trio of fics, then read Illusions and Illuminations.

**_Ingrid’s Gift_**  
  
LA living.  What else could anyone want?  Addison had the ocean-front house, a great job at the practice and Trevor was here tonight.  Addison lowered herself over him and teased herself as she kissed and licked over his body, hearing his pulse thrum loudly as she drew out the moment.  His thoughts were almost a mindless fog of bliss, but she caught images of their past encounters floating in his brain.  Through his eyes, she could see herself working over his body.  She could feel the unbridled joy he took in watching the top of her redhead and feeling what she did to his body.  She especially loved stealing from him the images and feelings he had when he was allowed to touch her.  His anticipation and nervousness were delicious because every time was the first time for him.  His strong hands reached out to her nervously until he made first contact and then instinct kicked in and he was guided by muscle memory.  He wasn’t Ivan or even Mark, but his touch and his limitless love for her almost made up for that.  He relished in her body, taking his time with her even though he knew that this was an arrangement for her.  
  
Addison pulled back, savoring her thoughts and Trevor’s.  She wanted to prolong this because his mortal body could only stand so much.  Recently, she had been feeling that something was missing and her thoughts turned to Ivan and days long gone.  A good meal and wonderful sex would go a long way to lessening her feelings of loss.  In general, she was able to shake off these occasional doldrums through a good romp and days of tumble.  She had to make sure to not go too far during her occasional bouts of sadness.  Once, when it was particularly sharp, she had tried to turn a love affair into a lasting companion, but soon enough the newness had worn off and she was left with knowing she had hurt someone unintentionally.  Mark had misunderstood when she chose him.  He had thought that she was making him her mate, although she had been very clear that she was having an affair with him.  Ivan was too much of a shadow in her life for her to seriously consider him as a replacement.  Had he not been part of a vicious battle long ago, then he would still be the one she chose every time.  
  
Her brain turned over all of these thoughts in an instant, unbeknownst to Trevor, who panted below her, greedy to touch her and have her consume him.  Before she could resume her pursuit of pleasure there was a knock on her door.  A knock that started and stopped only to start again.  Reluctantly, Addison pulled away to answer the incessant knocking.  Her mind lingered behind her on Trevor’s love for her and she couldn’t help but smile.  She did like dragging it out and this interruption would prove that they returned to each other with renewed hunger.  As she descended the stairs, her mind turned to the thoughts of her caller and became concern.  This was not a happy visit—this was trouble.  She opened the door and stepped aside knowing it would be pointless to block her caller.  The Blonde strode into the house and flopped down in a huff on the couch in the living room.  
  
“I have a guest.”  Addison murmured just loud enough for the Blonde to hear her.  
  
The Blonde rolled her eyes and lifted a hand in the air for her to go upstairs.  “By all means.  Don’t let me interrupt.  I have plenty of time.”  Her words had an angry edge to them, but her thoughts—her thoughts would have killed a lesser individual.  
  
It was becoming rapidly clear that her evening of distraction would not be happening.  With this failing hope Addison’s impatience skyrocketed.  If she was going to miss out on her fun, then the emergency downstairs on her couch had better make herself clear immediately.  Frustrated by the swirl of thoughts that she couldn’t read or make sense of in any way, the redhead crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her toe glaring at the Blonde on her couch.  “What the hell happened?”  The Blonde scowled at her and pursed her lips.  “Why are you here alone?”  
  
Vaulting to her feet in an instant, the Blonde paced the room a rush of angry thoughts and images rushing at Addison in a confused, hurt mess.  Upstairs she could sense that Trevor was growing impatient and his skin was cooling considerably in the night air.  A smile quirked the edges of her mouth, ‘he’s not going anywhere,’ she thought wickedly.  ‘And we can make it worth his while.’  Addison was never so glad as now that the Blonde could not also read thoughts.  It would be a lot harder to convince her if she could see the plan that was forming in Addison’s mind.  Unfortunately said Blonde was still furiously huffing, pacing and sending out thoughts that didn’t make any sense yet they were still so upset.  
  
“Your thoughts are a mess.”  She scolded the Blonde and waved her hand in command.  “Speak.”  Her tone was curt.  The edge told the Blonde that she needed to get down to business or get out. Of course, her words were not that rude.  It was a valid point, in any case, showing up at someone’s house in the middle of the night unannounced.  Although unannounced was not the same as unexpected.  Addison had known that one way or another the Blonde would end up on her doorstep, either successfully paired or successfully pissed off.  She had not originally thought that it was possible, but it was the apparent outcome.  
  
A stamped foot and a pout that took centuries to perfect settled the entertainment factor for Addison.  ‘This ought to be good.’  She thought as she sank into the armchair nearest to her.  Addison arched her brow at the Blonde willing her to continue.  There were other entertainments to be had as well tonight, and she could cheer the Blonde with them, but first, the story.  
  
“She needs several hundred years to grow up!  I couldn’t have her like that!”  
  
Addison pursed her lips.  It was all settled.  The plan was in motion.  The stars, well that didn’t matter so much, but it sounded good, they were in line.  Something was orbiting and it was all so perfect.  Instead of perfection and two visitors, she had one pissed off Blonde and the plan was apparently shot to hell.  Explanations then.  Addison realized that she would have to lead the conversation, because the Blonde was too furious or hurt or whatever to really be able to narrate this obvious tragedy.  “Callie was all over you.  I saw her thoughts.”  
  
“Yeah.  You saw her thoughts.  And Mark, that Blood Sucker, saw her body.  And tasted her blood.  Twice.”  
  
“He broke the Code?  He knew you wanted her for a companion.  He knows what a Claim means!”  Silence but general thoughts of fury and vengeance.  “I can’t believe he did this…  again…”  Addison covered her mouth with her fingertips, suddenly as angry as the Blonde.  They shared fury filled glares with one another.  
  
Then the Blonde was pacing at a speed that would be invisible to an eye unlike Addison’s.  “You should have seen him gloat.”  The Blonde threw her arms up in frustration to the heavens.  “The Sloan Method.”  Addison heard this before she said it and giving voice to the words made it even worse.  Her voice and thoughts were pure venom.  Her Blonde hair seemed to indicate some kind of purity, but Addison realized the term ‘dirty Blonde’ didn’t come out of thin air.  “I am so glad I can’t read minds.  I’m sure that his thoughts were worse than the smug dirty comments he was making.”  Several images of death fluttered through her mind and Addison almost chuckled as each was discarded for not causing the victim enough pain.  “I understand why you left.”  The Blonde stopped and fixed her eyes on Addison.  Then her voice softened and she explained.  “The end of an immortal affair and then you are stuck with that smug ape forever following you around.”  
  
Addison recalled her facts and theories quickly in her mind.  The scene was set in Seattle when she visited.  She was sure of Callie’s desire for the Blonde.  They had decided that a Claim would be made.  The only other immortal around was Mark and he had been warned.  What had she left behind?  What had she overlooked?  This plan had all the earmarks for success and the impediments were conveniently done away with or otherwise engaged.  “I thought he was going after Meredith.”  She mused dropping her hands to her lap again.  “If it wasn’t for his soft spot for that idiot human Derek, he would have taken her.”  Addison saw an image of Callie with Mark that last night, but she and the Blonde had discussed how to handle that.  She had assured the Blonde that this panic would pass quickly because the depth of emotions Callie held for her far surpassed those little fears.  
  
The Blonde stood at the back wall of glass looking out at the dark ocean.  Her breath would not fog the window, a detail that always filled Addison with an odd kind of joy.  After millennia, it was still the simple things that made her happiest.  “That wasn’t the worst part.”  The Blonde’s weary whisper was uttered so low that Addison probably didn’t hear it, but she could read it in her thoughts.  It was so miserable and plaintive that if either of them had hearts to break that whisper would have done it.  Lifetimes of searching and carefully cultivated hopes had culminated in the disaster of trouble that was Mark Sloan.  Addison cursed him for ruining not only her eternal peace, but now the Blonde’s as well.  As usual he had no right, and he showed a total disregard for others and the Code.  
  
Addison gasped as she caught images rushing through the Blonde’s mind.  “Oh my god.”  
  
In a pained whisper, the Blonde turned to her and locked blue eyes on blue.  “I could see the bite marks behind her ear.  I don’t think she even knew what he did to her.”  The Blonde wailed and Addison comforted her.  Trevor, her snack, might have to be breakfast, but that would be fine, at least she wouldn’t have to eat alone.  
  
“He was deliberately careless.”  Addison said as a fact.  The Blonde nodded.  “He wanted you to see what he had done, in case she didn’t tell you.”  Of all the things he had ever done, this was by far the most deliberately awful.  Not only had he violated the Code and gone against the wishes of his fellows, but he had flagrantly sullied what was going to be a fairytale ending for the two women.  His hopes were tarnished and he wished to tarnish or trouble anyone who might have a happy ending because he was being denied.  Addison who loved him in no small part, but couldn’t take him as her mate was surprised that he could be so personally deceitful.  It was one thing to fool around as a single mortal with women all over the place.  It was even occasionally funny that he pranked Addison’s would be suitors when he had a mind to visit and disrupt the peace.  It was another to deliberately take a meal of a mortal who was claimed by a fellow immortal.  Even if that immortal was no friend of yours.  
  
***  
  
After hours of analysis and other conversation Addison offered her official support.  “I’ll call Marius.  He can banish Mark back to his territory in New York.  I’m sure his minions miss him.”  Addison rolled her eyes, thinking of Mark and his black book and endless numbers to call. He would be very busy when he returned.  Too busy to bother Addison for a while and that alone was reason enough to take the Blonde’s side.  
  
“What?  Minions?”  
  
Addison smiled the slowest sexiest smile she had in ages.  A naïve Blonde being initiated into the pleasure of minions with Addison herself as a guide—now that was a scene that she wanted to see and see through the Blonde’s mind as well.  It had shocked her upon first meeting the Blonde that she had not experienced minions or a proper kiss in all of her long years.  When she realized that Ingrid was her creator this existence made a little more sense, but it was still a shock to her.  Very few of Ingrid’s creations were around and those that were, often were reclusive.  They were referred to as Ingrid’s Nuns because of their lack of conquests in both the mortal and immortal world.  Addison hoped to share some knowledge of the kiss and minions with the Blonde before their visit was through.  Although the disgust she could read coming from the Blonde currently indicated a complete misunderstanding that she’d have to rectify.  “You didn’t think it was all pleasure in that black book of his, did you?”  
  
“He PLAYS with his food?”  The Blonde asked, outraged at the very thought.  
  
Addison couldn’t help the devouring look she gave the Blonde.  She really was just good enough to eat.  She licked her lips and then clucked her tongue against the back of her teeth in humored disapproval.  “You’ve never?”  She stepped closer to the Blonde.  “Not once, Blondie?”  Vixen Addison ran her fingertip down the side of the Blonde’s face, over her collarbone and rested her palm against the Blonde’s chest.  Addison smiled, she could hear the frantic pace of the Blonde’s thoughts as certain questions were beginning to form in her mind.  “Let me show you.”  She laced her fingers between the Blonde’s and dragged her upstairs.  “Let me show you how to have a proper meal.”  She said offhandedly over her shoulder as thoughts fill her mind of what hopefully was ahead.  ‘This is so much better than talking.  And I didn’t want to wait for breakfast.’  
  
***  
  
In her room, Addison closed the door and stepped behind the Blonde who stopped five feet away from the bed looking at the young man reclining there with his arms spread and heart beating peacefully in his slumbers.  She wrapped her arms around the Blonde from behind.  Nuzzling the back of her neck and making way for her mouth and tongue against the skin.  Leaning back into her touch the Blonde let out a moan of appreciation for how Addison’s hands were cupping her breasts from behind, as her mouth worked on the sensitive skin of her neck.  “He will be delicious.”  Addison whispered into the Blonde’s ear earning a shiver in response.  “He’s one of my favorites.  He’ll love you.”  Addison’s body was flush against the Blonde’s and she could feel her body clenching and making ready for the anticipated pleasure of the Blonde and Trevor together.  
  
“No.  He’s.  I can’t.  I don’t want to.”  
  
“Is it because he is a man or a mortal?”  Addison stepped around to stand in front of the Blonde, thus blocking her view of Trevor.  “I know you’ve had certain revelations.”  Addison brushed her lips against the Blonde’s, causing a surprised moan to escape her.  Holding the Blonde tight against her, Addison let the velvet of her tongue caress first one moist lip and then the other.  The Blonde tightened her hold on Addison, giving in to the first of several temptations.  Addison pulled back and looked serenely into the Blonde’s eyes.  “Man or mortal?”  
  
The Blonde’s face twisted up a little and then she said, “A bit of both, but mortal is the worst part.”  Her hands slowly lowered down Addison’s sides as if she was giving up on the whole situation.  
  
Addison was having none of that and she pushed the Blonde backwards up against the wall by the door.  Surprised, the Blonde did not push Addison away before she could begin kissing her all over again, her hands slid up under her shirt, caressed her skin, and the curves of her breasts.  Surrendering to her ministrations, the Blonde leaned her head back, allowing Addison full access.  Quickly, Addison undressed the Blonde and then herself not wanting to miss the moment.  Kissed senseless and tingling with anticipation, the Blonde sucked on her bottom lip waiting for Addison’s next move.  
  
Addison pulled her from the wall and as they embraced again, hands roamed all over and the Blonde would swear that the world was spinning.  The kiss was enough to transform the ocean view room in Addison’s house to a vast dreamlike panorama filled with a warm light and breezes that brought pleasure to her whole body.  Tongues stroked and explored, hands caressed and applied pressure, wetness was licked off fingers and moans were mutual.  The Blonde’s knees buckled from sensory overload and Addison lay them both down.  Fingers buried deep, they developed a rocking rhythm that gradually built in speed, and finally, almost at the zenith of her pleasure, Addison bit down on the Blonde’s neck.  The initial pain stopped the cycle.  The Blonde rolled her head back as far as she could go, enjoying the sting on her neck that turned into a throb as Addison sucked her throat.  The pain and the throb combined to send a wetness through her body that soaked over Addison’s hand.  The Blonde’s hips thrust upward to force Addison harder against her.  The Blonde came with violent jolts of pleasure through her body, as Addison flicked over her clitoris once and began to lick the bite on her neck.  
  
Before the Blonde returned from her dreamlike panorama, she felt a warm body against her kissing her neck and stroking gently across her body.  She felt his heat and smelled his mortality.  Her body tensed, but it was defiantly still filled with pleasure that she could not deny.  Her hunger had been aroused by Addison and not sated in the slightest.  Addison was opposite Trevor with the Blonde panting and undeniably aroused below them.  Addison was propped on one elbow watching her.  “I will not kill him.”  The Blonde hissed in a whisper that Trevor could not hear.  
  
“His name is Trevor and he will not be killed by either of us.”  
  
“Why is he here then?”  
  
“I knew his grandfather and his grandfather’s grandmother.  I knew that they could help me as much as I could help them.  Their body produces an excess of blood.  An excess that is unhealthy for them and that is quite enjoyable for me, for us.”  
  
The Blonde’s brow furrowed in confusion but her body twitched in response to Trevor’s touch.  “Let me kiss you.”  He said waiting for her to turn and look at him.  “Let me enjoy your kiss.”  
  
The Blonde turned to Addison in fear.  “I know this is new for you, surviving as you have.  But this fits all the rules of our Code.  And I won’t let you make a fatal mistake.”  Addison’s touch on her skin relaxed the Blonde.  The redhead made eye contact with Trevor angling her head to indicate that he should make the move.  Slowly, he leaned in to kiss the Blonde and then he was overcome with the unique pleasure of her kiss.  The Blonde released him and looked back to Addison unsure.  
  
“I knew you would be wonderful.  Your kiss is your gift, isn’t it?”  
  
The Blonde looked at him in wonder.  Addison ran her hands along the Blonde’s body paying particular attention to her breasts and causing a moan to escape her throat.  Trevor covered the side of her body with his and began kissing her throat as she gave in to the dual sensations of male/female and mortal/immortal.  Eventually the Blonde could not resist and she flipped them.  Straddling him, she was lost in the moment giving in to pleasures she did not know about in the instant and accepting faded pleasures that she had thought were dulled forever.  He moaned and arched his back and bared his throat to her.  
  
Addison straddled Trevor’s legs behind the Blonde, her hands petting anywhere she could stroke and caress as she absorbed the thoughts and pleasures of both of her lovers.  The Blonde gave herself over entirely to instinct as she rode Trevor.  After much kissing and licking, she bit down on his neck sucking his blood as she never had before.  Addison stretched her body over the Blonde’s in a surprisingly comfortable position with her hands reaching between the Blonde and Trevor to pinch and roll her peaked nipples between fingers.  Addison undulated flawlessly with the Blonde’s body as she rode Trevor and sucked his neck.  Trevor and the Blonde were almost at their peaks taking Addison with them.  The redhead lowered one hand to the Blonde’s clit and sank her teeth into the skin of the Blonde.  
  
Exploding in a fireworks display of passion, as the orgasm washed through the three of them, the Blonde was overwhelmed and broke off her sucking on Trevor’s neck.  Realizing that Addison had licked her wound when they had done the same earlier she licked at Trevor’s neck through half dazed eyes.  Her bite mark on his neck disappeared, as she healed it with her tongue.  Her lust was renewed, as Addison still trembled behind her licking her skin.  A second bite followed the first and the Blonde suddenly came again as a rush of sensory information flooded her.  Relishing in the feel of the redhead behind her the Blonde moaned in the exquisiteness of the experience.  Sitting up where she was, the Blonde reached behind her to touch Addison.  She longed to kiss her again, knowing that their kiss would be all the more powerful for the series of experiences they had already shared.  
  
Gracefully, the Blonde stood and reached a hand down to Addison bringing her to the bed.  Trevor was out cold on the floor.  The Blonde felt reassured that he was breathing regularly and from the pleasant expression on his face—he was not feeling any pain.  Addison chuckled as she caught the Blonde looking at him.  “Not a bad first meal, then?”  
  
The Blonde shook her head apparently torn by the experience.  “I’m not done with you yet, Blondie.  But we will have some heavy conversation soon.”  Addison pulled her into the bed and began several rounds of pleasure for the both of them.  They began gently, which left them hungry for more, before they turned opposite each other and licked at the twin wetness between their legs.  Still not enough to satisfy their endless hunger, they combined this position with fingers.  When it was clearly not enough, they each bit down on the other’s sensitive inner thigh sucking.  Each experience was unlike any the Blonde had experienced before and she felt filled with a wantonness she had never imagined.  
  
***  
  
In the afterglow, the Blonde grew contemplative.  Their bodies still tangled together felt comfortable and what they had shared was pleasurable; however, she wondered at the physicality of it in contrast to her philosophical all-consuming love for Callie.  She wasn’t sure how to reconcile these seemingly opposed parts of her experience.  She had been attracted to Addison when they had met before, but they had never acted on it.  And in Seattle, Addison had made sure to keep a figurative step back, especially knowing about her affection toward Callie.  However, showing up this evening had proven that the attraction was very real and very mutual, which both aroused and startled the Blonde.  “Why is it so sexual to interact with you?”  
  
“It is in our nature.  Blood lust.  We instinctively gravitate toward it.  Mark was drawn to you in part because of your common nature.  Your special gift makes you especially alluring.”  
  
“My gift?”  The Blonde felt a surge of embarrassment at this.  Was the title ‘Ingrid’s Nun’ really that appropriate?  The Blonde didn’t know her gift and she had never shared a meal with another immortal, paired or not.  
  
“You know that I read minds.”  The Blonde nodded.  “As does Mark.”  The Blonde did not like that at all and narrowed her eyes at the redhead.  “I created him, so he has a gift like mine.”    
  
Addison could see the swirl of thought begin in the Blonde’s mind—all the women, all the witty retorts, all the trademarks of having it easy.  ‘It was a fraud,’ the Blonde thought, ‘he wasn’t charming—he could read minds and give whatever impression a woman desired.’  Out loud she prompted her redheaded bed-fellow.  “So…”  
  
“Your gift is a unique kiss.”  The Blonde looked at her bewildered.  “Surely, you’ve known you were holding back in the past?”  
  
The Blonde nodded uncertain.  She had not kissed often, but had always found it lacking.  With Callie there had been a spark of something different, but she still felt that it wasn’t all there.  “Yeah.  I never thought of it, I guess.”  
  
“I’m sorry I took advantage of you.”  Addison softly stroked her hand on the Blonde’s arm.  “I knew you could kiss like that.  I didn’t realize that you didn’t know and that you had never done it before.”  Addison stroked up and down the Blonde’s side closing her eyes at the vivid memories and desires that flared up in her.  “You must instinctively turn it off.  That’s really amazing.”  Addison lowered her mouth to perfectly smooth alabaster skin and rubbed her lips along the flesh naked next to her.  
  
The Blonde swallowed hard as she thought of the evening and tried to understand everything she had ever felt in her centuries of existence.  Most importantly, she tried to make sense of the changes that began the moment she first found Callie in Seattle.  Addison left her to her thoughts knowing that it often bugged people when she answered their various thoughts, while they were still trying to privately process them.  Eventually her thoughts turned to Trevor.  She looked up at Addison then willed her to speak.  Addison chuckled.  While others thought it was rude of her to intrude on their thought process, it was all fine and well to look at her and THINK the questions when they felt like it.  
  
“It fits the Code to take the blood of individuals like Trevor who have too much and it will help them.  Also, if they are willing participants, it makes the experience that much more pleasurable.  Even though she was mortal, Trevor’s female ancestor had a gift similar to yours.  I traveled with her when I could, because she was so much better than all the others.  The ones unlike Trevor’s family are simply made to forget, but they are not harmed in any way.  They are given a sexual experience like ours today that does not include the blood loss, just an orgasm so powerful that they lose consciousness.”  
  
“Ingrid?”  
  
“Ingrid is older than anyone I have ever met and her companion hurt her deeply when he ended his existence.  She refused to share the kiss with anyone again except to make them, which has happened only a few times.  And she blurs out the memory of creation when she is done.  She does not feed off mortals anymore because she does not really need to, and the lust part she has resolutely turned her back on.”  
  
“So mortals can be…”  
  
“Yes.  Like we shared today.  Just not terribly often.  Blood loss and all that.  But being a doctor helps because we know the human body so well.”  
  
“And the kiss we shared?”  The Blonde looked toward the window where the sound of the ocean pounding relentlessly against the shore wafted in from outside.  She looked away, but Addison could see that in her mind a loop was playing of their encounters with and without Trevor.  Even though Addison knew that the Blonde was destined for Callie, she was thankful to have had the chance to figuratively knock her socks off.  
  
Addison waited a moment to allow the Blonde to qualify her question or flash her anger at her.  But in her thoughts, she saw pleasure over their newly created memories and a fear that she was no longer who she needed to be for Callie.  The doubts were starting to form that she had somehow betrayed Callie with the evening’s events or that she had done exactly what she had been upset with Callie for doing in the first place.  
  
“You did not betray Callie.”  The Blonde shook her head.  “No.  Neither you, nor I are paired and you have been away from Callie for weeks now.”  Addison placed her hand back on the Blonde’s arm and waited for her to look at her.  “There was nothing to betray.  If you had been paired with her, then what we did would have been wrong.  But you aren’t paired so…”  Addison trailed off and then smiled gently at the Blonde.  “I know that it won’t happen again.  And I know that you will be paired with her, but I was glad to show your gift to you.”  Addison looked a little wistful.  “Thank you.”  Part of her was silently glad that Mark and Callie had fucked things up enough to delay them—enough to grant her this shining bubble of opportunity.  
  
The Blonde pulled her close and kissed her.  They shared a vision of them both covered in light and trembling with the ephemeral beauty of what they shared.  Hands pulled hair, squeezed against backs hard, and legs tangled as the kiss deepened and they set off a new fireworks show.  Hands slithered down bodies, over breasts, between legs finding a mutual wetness that urged them on to find their highest moment together.  Silently, the kiss left off to nibbles along the jaw line and kisses behind the ear before a licking, biting and sucking on the neck.  As the sensations changed and flared they pressed against each fervently.  Then, as suddenly and silently, as it began their composition reached its crescendo and quieted down until their breathing was as calm as Trevor’s blissful slumber on the floor.  
  
Still petting each other and settling into their eventual goodbye, they treasured the twilight of their time together.   “It’s better when you are paired, you know.”  She stroked the Blonde’s hair and sadly whispered, “Callie’s perfect for you.”  
  
Sighs.  
  
“As I lay here wrapped in you and the air smells of the sensuality and sexuality of our desires and appetites, I somehow don’t believe that.  Or that I’m perfect for her.”  
  
“Mark likes to play games.  He lives to knock everyone off their game.  Whether it’s work, or pleasure, or love—even pairing.  He has had some hard knocks in his Ever After and he wants others to share his pain.  Don’t let him affect what you know is true.”  The Blonde looked at her in disbelief.  “Callie’s young and uncertain.  She had a predatory ape hanging around toying with her.  What did you expect?  I know you’re old, but think about how far along I am.  And Mark, too.  He’s made it all a game and stays close enough to taunt me, but he knows I tamed him once and it hurts him to think I’d do it again.  He thinks I’m his pair.  But he knows that Ivan was my mate.”  Addison paused.  She hated to talk about Ivan because her loss always seemed painfully fresh even though it had been nearly 400 years.  “In the meantime, all is fair in the game.  Go get your girl.  Sloan will be gone before you return.”

 

 

 


End file.
